Embodiments of the present invention relate to a part for telescopic frames, namely an undercarriage for a telescopic frame.
Telescopic frames are often used in telescopic stackers that are used to move materials from one location to another.
Telescopic conveyor belts have seen use in heavy industries, such as the aggregate industry, where mobile conveyors are used to construct non-segregated stock piles of aggregate materials. Telescopic stackers or conveyor belts used in the aggregate industry are quite large, and in order to support telescopic conveyor systems of increasing size, an undercarriage must be made of ever stronger materials. An example of a telescopic stacker can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,252.